The present invention relates generally to a vapor powered engine/electrical generator. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of an engineered liquid having a low vaporization temperature as a working fluid in a vapor powered apparatus.
Rankine cycle machines are the most commonly found heat engines found in power generation plants. Such machines use water as a working fluid to drive turbines that are mechanically connected to power generators to provide electricity. Common heat sources utilized for vaporizing the water to produce steam for driving the turbine include the combustion of coal, natural gases, oil, and nuclear fission.
One drawback related to Rankine cycle systems is that the efficiency of the steam turbine is limited by water droplet formation due to condensation of the steam on the turbine blades. Typically, this problem is overcome by superheating the steam to minimize the likelihood of condensation of steam on or through the turbine. However, this approach undesirably requires an additional heat demand to superheat the steam.
Another undesirably feature of Rankine cycle systems is that such systems require large heat sources (in mass and temperature) to vaporize enough water to provide a suitable working pressure to turn the blades of a turbine and ultimately provide power. For instance such systems cannot operate off of a heat source with a low temperature (e.g., generally below 160 degrees Fahrenheit). The operational temperatures of Rankine cycle machines are dangerous and can severely burn humans (e.g., human skin).
As such, there remains a need for an efficient vapor powered apparatus and/or system for providing electric power. Additionally, there remains a need for a vapor powered apparatus and/or system that can generate electric power from low heat sources. Similarly, there remains a need for a vapor powered engine/generator that can operate and lower operation temperatures to reduce dangers to humans, animals and/or the environment.